Another Hathaway
by cynicallaura
Summary: Ally is an Alchemist. At least that's what she thought. But when she turns fifteen the mother who abandoned her came back to train her bringing some shocking news: She's a Dhampir. Three years later while at court she accidentally meets her cousin: Rose
1. Prologue

_A/N Hey guys! So this is just the prologue and general outline of what I'm thinking of developing into a more substantial story. But before I do that I want some feedback on the idea. So below you will find a suggestion for how this story is going to come about. Ignoring the semantics I want your opinions on whether or not I should continue with it._

**Outline: Ally was raised by her single father, raised to hate the evil creatures of the night and to learn how to manage keeping them a secret. When she turns fifteen the mother who abandoned her shows up tells her, she's part evil creature of the night. Dragged away from her father, the next three years are spent being trained to be the guardian of a race she could not care less about by a mother who was in her eyes nothing but a selfish bitch. Now, aged eighteen, she is put through the same series of trials as any other teenage Dhampir and passes. It seems to be time to head to court. This is going to be a story following Ally's life from when she first steps into court. It will be told from her point of view and contain spoilers for Last Sacrifice if you haven't read it yet. The following is just the beginning. **

"You have got to be kidding me." She said with absolutely no humour in her voice what so ever. "Just because I'm willing to acknowledge out relation does not mean I'm willing to forgive and forget." The short redheaded woman crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the identical copy of herself facing her.

"But we used to be so close Janine! Why can't you just let the past stay in the past? I can't help that I got reassigned here and eventually they were going to meet. It was just a matter of time. Why can't it be now?" The doppelganger said. It was hard to tell the woman apart. The differences were slight, but enough to notice. A shorter haircut, different clothes and a thicker Scottish accent marked the second woman as someone who was not Janine Hathaway, but was definitely related to her.

"Why can't it be now?" Janine said with enough sarcasm as to rival her daughter, "Because Rose is finally happy. I may not have been here through it all but I've seen enough of her recent life to know it hasn't all been easy. I'm not going to jeopardise that for anything. And I know you know this, everyone does.

"So ask for both you and your daughter to be reassigned. Not to mention, I don't want to see you ever again. I've successfully ignored your existence for eighteen years why ruin that now. And meet your bastard? I think your forgetting that she's the reason I disowned you in the first place. It's time you remembered your place Lucy." Janine hadn't raised her voice once throughout the entire conversation, but the deadly tone in her voice was what made her so frightening.

"Oh, that is rich coming from the woman who was impregnated by some mobster who frequents in illegal activities. Your daughters as illegitimate as mine." Lucy replied with venom.

"But at least mines natural." Janine said.

The two woman cross their arms, staring each other down.

"Er Mum?" Rose said, approaching from behind her mother. It was her day off and before her and Dimitri took off for the day they had to attend a guardian meeting. Rose had planned to walk with her mother. In the two years since Lissa was crowned queen their relationship had vastly improved. That and they'd both been exceptionally busy. Finding time to actually talk was a rare occurrence. "Who's that?"

"No-one you need to worry about Rose, go on ahead and I'll meet you there." Janine said never moving her eyes from Lucy.

"Okay, well, since my mother doesn't seem keen on letting the information slide," Rose said ignoring her mother's request, stepping around her and holding out a hand to Lucy, "Hi I'm Rose Hathaway but I get the feeling you already know that. I would I'm pleased to meet you but until I know who the hell you are I'm not sure. So please enlighten me, who are you?"

Throwing a quick glance at Janine as if to say I told you so Lucy reached out and grasped Rose's hand. "The names Guardian Lucinda Hathaway. I'm your mother's twin, which makes me your aunt."

"So what you're saying is that my mother disowned you for having a baby she didn't approve of?" Rose questioned not totally disbelieving. When Lucy nodded Rose continued now that all three of them were walking towards the meeting. Janine was quite away ahead attempting to pretend for even just a minute that her family didn't exist. "Well I guess it's not really that shocking. Hypocrisy seems to be somewhat of a genetic trait in this family."

With only a raised eyebrow and no real questions Lucy finished explaining. "Well, her disapproval wasn't totally unfounded."

"What did you do?" Rose asked suddenly excited, she couldn't help but love to know the scandal behind her mother's disapproval; she'd earned it her fair share of times.

"Well I think I'll let your cousin share that with you. She's here too and is super excited to meet you." Lucy said.

"No she's not." A voice offered from behind. This is followed by the sounds of stiletto's and all three turn to see who'd joined them "Your cousin doesn't want to be here, is being forced by the mother who abandoned her, questions that mothers right to tell her what to do, really wants to hit someone and would kill for some strong highly caffeinated coffee that isn't that instant shit the guardians keep around."

The girl that matched the stiletto's and sarcastic drawl was soon to be seen. The first thing they all saw was the shoes. Five inch stiletto's that looked killer but really wouldn't be that good in a fight. Weirdly enough, the rest of her getup was regulation guardian black and whites. The curly waist length hair that spilled over her shoulders was both beautiful and once again highly inconvenient for a guardian. The dark blonde hair framed her face which held the pale, pale blue eyes that were currently glaring at the small collective.

"Hi I'm said cousin. I'm here under the duress of both the Alchemyst's – those traitorous bastards and the guardians, who frankly, I would expect nothing else of. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a suicide attempt to make, anyone know a good place to hang myself?" She asked while already walking away. As she walked past Rose though she flicked some of the hair that had been obscuring her face over her shoulder and her cheek is momentarily caught in the light.

"The child you had my mother disapproved of?" Rose asked when they finally started moving again after her cousin's performance. "Is she an Alchemyst?"

The brief illumination had caused a flash of gold. The side of her face had gold tattoos.

_A/N So what did you guys think? I need reviews to know whether or not to continue… so the review button is tempting you to push it… even if you hate the idea a "God no, for the sake of my sanity please don't write it" review is better than no review at all that causes me to keep going and well your sanity is gone :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks a heap to the three of you who reviewed this story; sussensaur, FuryPossessed and Kaity.17. It was really appreciated. :) Anyway… enjoy! And please, please review!**

"_Dad? Who's that woman?" I'd asked walking into the room to see my father facing a short redhead woman. Her back was to me and I could plainly see the tattoos on the back of her neck. The curving line of a promise mark and the crossed lightning of the molnija. These were one of the things I'd been taught to look for when identifying Dhampir guardians. I didn't know why one would be at our house. _

"_Ally, this is Lucy Hathaway, she's your mother." My dad said looking me directly in the eyes with the same piercing pale blue we shared. _

"_That's not possible. That would mean I'm one of them, and they're evil dad. That's not possible. They're sterile. That's not possible." That was all I could keep repeating, the impossibility of it. _

_It wasn't just that I was in denial; I truly believed it was impossible. Dhampirs were meant to be sterile. Well except of course if the partner was a Moroi, but my dad definitely wasn't one of them. Yes, he had the tattoo charmed with their blood and magic but that didn't make him one of them otherwise I was one too. There was no way she could be my mother. He must have been mistaken. _

"_Yes well, relationships between Dhampirs and Alchemists aren't exactly either common or acceptable so no-one really knew it was possible until you." _

And that conversation was the beginning of the end.

The guardians were short of numbers due to recent events and needed everyone they could get. The Alchemists loved the idea of finally having someone on the inside of the Moroi society. Negotiations between them resulted in me being sent to some random boarding school where I spent three years being shunned while also being trained privately by the mother who really pissed me off.

After three years I went through my trials. I wasn't top of the class but I did pass, and so off to court it was for me now. Yay, being assigned to protect one of the things I'd been born to hate wasn't that just my life ambition.

As if it hadn't been bad enough being a Dhampir with an Alchemist tattoo at school now I heading directly into the dragons lair. Literally now that that Dragomir chick was on the throne.

Vasilisa Dragomir had been on the throne for two years now and in that time a lot had changed. The age decree had been reversed unless the Dhampir children chose to go into an advanced class that allowed them to go through the same amount of training in two years less. Moroi now had the option to train alongside the Novice Guardians should they choose to.

It had been over a week since my year level had gone through our trials and along with all the other graduates in the US we were headed to court to receive our assignments. Or in my case meet the queen. I was an anomaly. They had to figure out whether I was any different from any other Dhampir.

Did I want to go? No. But saying no to the alchemists wasn't really an option and the guardians had threatened the alchemists that if I didn't show up at court things could get ugly which no-one (except me) apparently wanted.

So here I sm, on a plane taking me to court.

Sadly for me, the loud punk rock music blaring in my eyes wasn't quite loud enough to block out the giggles of the two girls sitting in front of me. They'd been glancing back at me for the past ten minutes and it was really starting to get on my nerves.

With a sigh I yank the ear buds from my ears and raise one eyebrow at them. "What do want Miriam?" I ask monotone, trying to at last keep the impression of civility. Miriam Ivashkov has what can only be described as a superiority complex. She had for as long as I'd known her. She was the only one who had ever bothered talking to me. Too bad the only things she'd ever said had been startlingly idiotic and snide.

"Wow." She said. "It talks. Who would have ever thought?"

"Well, it definitely wouldn't have been you. Thoughts require an actual brain, and as you seem to have forgotten the numerous and delightful conversations we've had in the past, you've proved you don't have one." I said. She stared at me and I could practically see the obese hamster attempting to run on the wheel in her mind. Her thought process was slow but eventually she got what I'd been saying. Usually I ignored her spiteful comments but today I was tired and hadn't had any coffee so I wasn't really in the mood.

I watched for a moment longer as her jaw dropped. "Actually, now that I think of it I do have a question for you." I ask pretending to be enthusiastic. "I was just wondering when it was precisely that your IQ surpassed your age?"

With that her friend beside her finally decided it was probably time to save poor Miriam. And the seat belt light turned on forcing them to both turn back around to the front of the plane. Hopefully I'd be assigned somewhere far away from Miriam. Actually hopefully I wouldn't be assigned at all. That way no-one would be hurt when I finally ran away. Well then again, I couldn't say I really cared about the Moroi. That whole mantra of _They come first _ had never really stuck with me. It was bullshit anyway.

"You have one hour to unpack before a tour of court will commence." The official who had been sent to welcome us announced, while handing out keys. I blew a bubble with my gum and popped it just as she called my name and handed me my key. The look of scorn on her face was actually quite fun.

When I arrived at my room, I was impressed by the luxury they actually bothered on for the Dhampirs. I had very few belongings that weren't at my old house where my dad still lived and didn't bother unpacking.

One of the few things I actually bothered to keep with me was my guitar. I pull it out of its case and after tuning it begin strumming a few chords. I had no intention of going on the tour and therefore completely ignore the time.

However, when about two hours had passed someone burst into my room. It was my mother. I knew she'd recently been reassigned to court and but had been hoping I wouldn't have to see her. Unfortunately she didn't seem to have the same idea.

"Where have you been?" She shouted as soon as I met her eyes when she entered the room. "I can't believe you missed the tour like that."

"Yes, because the tour of court is so important. It will change my life." I say in a sarcastic drool raising an eyebrow.

"Have you no plans for the future? You have no friends amongst the Dhampirs, the alchemists only want to use you for their own gain and the Moroi all shun you as something different. You won't make it in this world unless you start making an effort." She said with scorn.

I let out a bitter laugh at this. "What have I ever done that caused you to believe I want to succeed in this world? I've done all I possibly can to get out of it not succeed." With that I decide I really have no need to talk to her grab my ipod from where I'd placed it on the bedside table. Shoving the ear buds into my ears I watch with mirth as she keeps lecturing me while pacing my room. After about 10 mins she finally bothered to look at me panting after her rant.

"Have you finished?" I ask in a bored tone. "Because if I recall correctly, I overheard two guardians talking earlier about the meeting for all you today at 6 pm. Well guess what? It's 6 pm. Bye mummy dearest." I add with a wave

She starts quickly glancing at her watch. "Shit! You're right and we're late."

" "We're"? What do you mean "we're"? You mean "you're" late." I said smugly.

"No actually, I mean "we're" late. If you had come to the tour today you would have known that all new recruits are to attend this meeting that includes you. That's why I came to see you in the first place." She said. "Now get changed into your uniform and I'll meet you there." She added glancing at the shorts and ratty t-shirt I was wearing before giving a curt nod and walking out the door.

"I love you too." I mutter and with a sigh I begin to change into the guardian black and whites that had been issued to me upon arrival. Just because I was willing to wear the uniform which, I hate to admit, didn't actually look to bad, that didn't mean I liked the formal practical shoes that had also been provided. Instead, well I had something a little more fun in mind.

My favourite pair of stiletto's were still black and formal looking just not nearly as practical, and they completed the ensemble. Before I left to follow my mother to the meeting though, I took a quick look in the mirror recalling the reaction I'd had on my first day at a vampire school. As soon as people had spotted my tattoo they'd begin to speculate, and to this day they still hadn't stopped. That would be different here. This was a room full of experienced guardians. They would recognize what the gold flowers on my face marked me as. That would not be fun.

To avoid exactly that I pulled my hair long blonde hair out of its messy ponytail and styled it so it sat around my face in a way that at least obscured my tattoo. While it didn't fully block it I was hoping that the fierce glare I could give would at least deter people from looking too closely.

Once that was done I headed out of my room and into the hall where all the new guardians were staying. This only made me realise, hey, for once my mother was actually right, it probably would be useful to know where to go. Then, I heard my mothers raised voice. Follow the yelling. Easy Peasy. Who needs a tour?

"Well I think I'll let your cousin share that with you. She's here too and is super excited to meet you." My mother said as I finally caught up enough to see her familiar red hair. Next to her was a girl who while slightly taller than my mother was still short. She had dark hair that was long but pulled back in such away that it still showed off the tattoos on her neck. And shit, are there a lot of them.

"No she's not." I offered from behind. "Your cousin doesn't want to be here, is being forced by the mother who abandoned her, questions that mothers right to tell her what to do, really wants to hit someone and would kill for some strong highly caffeinated coffee that isn't that instant shit the guardians keep around."

After I finished my little spiel both of them turn around and up ahead I can see another red headed figure turning as well. Ah, the famous Janine Hathaway. My mother's twin. The fact that my mother had just referred to me as the other girls cousin tipped me off to the fact that this must then be Janine's daughter the also famous – or really, infamous—Rose Hathaway. My cousin. Golly gee, I love family reunions and this day just kept getting better and better.

"Hi I'm said cousin. I'm here under the duress of both the Alchemyst's – those traitorous bastards and the guardians, who frankly, I would expect nothing else of. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a suicide attempt to make, anyone know a good place to hang myself?" I ask while they all just keep staring at me. I continue to walk past flicking my hair out of my eyes.

I don't need them to tell me how to get to the meeting. How hard can it be? And really with the shocked, stupid expressions that I left on all three of their faces, well, I wasn't sure how much help they really would have been.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N So I know it's taken forever to update this story but it was mainly because I wasn't really sure it was worth it. I appreciated the reviews I did get and the only reason I am continuing it is because of those reviewers! You guys are awesome. **_

_**To all those people who subscribed to this story but didn't review, I thank you for subscribing but would it really have killed you to write "it was good," or "It sucked"? **_

_**Also, I hope this chapters content doesn't offend anyone. I just see it as something Ally would do. **_

_**On now to the story…**_

Arriving at the meeting could definitely have been more fun. But then again, shooting myself in the head would probably have been more fun too. The closer I'd gotten to the hall where the meeting was taking place the easier it got to figure out where to go. Just follow the boring serious looking people.

"Hey Ally! Wait!" I heard a voice calling from behind me and turned to see Rose Hathaway jogging after me.

I could've asked what she wanted but I didn't. Instead I raise a single eyebrow. The question was clear.

"Look, I know we got off to a bit of a rough start but I don't care whether you're happy to be here or not you're here now and I'd actually like to get to know my cousin." Rose said not unkindly with a smile as she held her hand out for me to shake.

I considered this for a moment. I sighed before replying. "You're right I don't want to be here. But apparently getting out isn't an option yet and it probably wouldn't kill me to get to know you. But I don't shake hands." I said reluctantly. I really couldn't care less about getting to know my cousin but I did know that she had escaped court more than once and if I ever did need pointers being friends with her could only be a good thing. Not that I'd expect needing pointers. I could figure it out myself.

"Good enough for me!" She said before walking off to talk to some other guardians I assumed she knew.

Attempting to make any kinds of friends around here was going to be hard. I hadn't made any efforts to be nice to people since I'd left my dad. It seemed that spending time here would mean dusting off the skills to be nice and remembering how to make a statement that wasn't sarcastic.

The meeting was exactly how I expected it to be; Long, tedious and boring as hell. It was basically an annual meeting they had for the newbies to update them on the inner workings and let all older guardians in on the newer projects going on.

I kind of felt like telling the guy who'd been forced to talk to the newbies that we'd already had the sales pitch. He had a Russian accent as well which just annoyed me. But then again everything annoyed me so that wasn't really surprising.

What was surprising, was that after having no coffee all day and having sat through that meeting I was still awake. It was a bloody miracle.

When the meeting ended we were all sent to our rooms with the strict warning that tomorrow's luncheon would affect our future so we'd need to get a good night's sleep.

Leaving the hall I overheard a few other new guardians I didn't recognize talking about the dinner they'd been served after the tour. Shit, I'd missed food. Well that sucked. Tomorrow was going to be a big, long day and I'd definitely need my energy.

Tomorrow was the luncheon that allowed new guardians to mingle with the Moroi searching for one. When they'd met us and decided they were happy enough with our grades to put their lives in our hands they put in a bid for us. Personally the resemblance to a cattle auction was a bit too pronounced for liking.

I doubted anyone wanted me as a guardian anyway. It wasn't that my grades were bad more that I had too much of an attitude and anyone who talked to me would realise this. I wondered what they'd make me do when they realised no-one wants a super bitchy guardian who considers their whole race to be evil.

I had different plans for tomorrow anyway. I had yet to figure out the perfect way to cause a stir but I knew it would have to be shocking and probably very hurtful to my reputation. Mulling this over as I walked back to my room it came to me. This was going to be so much fun…

It was eleven o'clock before I got out of bed the next morning only an hour before I'd have to be polite and civil. Fat chance. Stumbling out of bed—I'm not a morning person, or really a person that likes any other time of day—I take a quick shower before dressing in the crumpled guardian uniform I'd thrown on the ground the night before.

Yanking a brush through my hair, I pulled out a case of makeup from my bags and sat down in front of the mirror. Heavy eye shadow in a gold I know accentuates my tattoo, long lashes with mascara, eyeliner, blush and bright red lipstick. To go with the lips I'd painted my finger and toe nails and bright red the night before. The final touch was a pair of 6 inch red heels I fondly referred to as my hooker heels.

This time when I head out the door there are lots of other newbies as well. All heading in the same direction. It wasn't hard to guess where to go. All you had to do was follow the sheep.

It was a different hall from where the guardians had met last night. This one was much fancier and I could only assume that was because this time there would be Moroi in attendance.

The hall was already half full when I arrived so I headed over to where all the Dhampirs who'd attended my school were signing in and receiving their name tags. I head over, making my way through the crowd which is clearly split in two. The guardians were all in their formal black and whites attempting to look official and mature, while the Moroi, all dressed in their very colourful best, swept through their ranks looking arrogant and pretentious.

I stalked over, grabbed my name tag and looked at it scornfully. My mother had made sure her name was on it not my fathers. I'd been completely against this as I knew being related to all three of the other Hathaway women would get me more attention than I wanted. Well, by the end of the day she was definitely going to regret getting me that attention.

As I pin my badge to my white shirt I also discretely undo the top few buttons allowing my blouse to fall open a little.

It wasn't long before I was approached by my first Moroi. The boy coming towards me was the classic Moroi build, tall and skinny. He was well dressed in a suit that probably cost the same amount as a sports car. This combined with the fact that he was at this luncheon at all and being given the opportunity to have a guardian meant he was either a royal or someone very powerful.

He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. As if he wasn't pissing me off enough with both being Moroi and coming over to talk to me he had run his eyes over my body lastingly before even deciding to talk to me. Shallow ass. I really wanted to hit him, and while that would still get me the wrong kind of attention it wouldn't be nearly as much fun as what I had planned.

"Hathaway huh?" he said giving me a cocky grin. "Any relation to Rose Hathaway?"

"Yeah actually. She's my cousin. But I don't want to talk about her." I said flirtatiously, smiling slowly and looking up at him through my eyelashes. "I only want to talk about you." I said taking a step closer to him putting only inches between us, making sure he had a good view down my shirt.

From the way he was acting the jerk actually seemed to be under the impression that this was exactly how he was supposed to be treated.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Zeklos. Jason Zeklos." He said as though it was supposed to impress me. Really the whole I'm trying to be James Bond thins was just cliché.

"Wow!" I said as though I hadn't met a million other royals and wanted to kick all there snotty asses as well. "So what's a _**big**_ shot like you doing talking to little old me?" I asked with a wink, making the innuendo fairly obvious as I ran my hand down his chest.

Finally, he started to look a little awkward and tried to take a step back, I went with him. He didn't seem to know how to answer. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. I reach inside my blouse to where I've stored the fake business cards I've printed. Pulling one out I kiss it leaving a red lipstick stain and then slide it into his suit pockets.

"Call me." I say in what I hope to be a sultry way, not that I really had any experience. I turn and walk away as sexily as I can.

I didn't see it when Jason looked at the card but I knew what he'd find.

_For a good time call Ally Hathaway. _

_Enthusiastic about your happiness and excited to please. _

_Will try anything._

_Role playing, phone sex, especially Moroi blood drinking._

_The kinkier the better. _

_Customer satisfaction guaranteed. _

What followed from that was my mother's mobile number which I'd been given in case of emergencies.

I began working the room after that trying to spread the love far and wide. I didn't discriminate. Boys and girls, young and old were being given my card. And from the looks on some of their faces I would say my mother was going to be having some very awkward phone calls over the next couple of days.

I'd locked in on my next target. It was another Moroi obviously, this one looked slightly older than the rest. He was holding a flute full of champagne and wearing a waistcoat with his shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbow and the emerald green cravat that matched his eyes loosened. He had messy brown hair and the air of someone who'd been to one to many of these functions.

"Hi there." I said. I actually thought this one was kind of cute and was unsure over whether or not to give him a card. He took that decision away from me with the following conversation.

"Hathaway." He said after squinting at my name tag. "Huh. Any relation to Rose?"

"Uh, yeah. She's my cousin." I'd been asked the same question numerous times today but somehow when he said it, it seemed different.

"Yeah, well, she's also a bit of bitch." He said taking a swig of his champagne. "Boy, I need something stronger." He mumbled after finishing his champagne and reaching inside one of his pockets only to pull out a small flask.

"Are you sure you need any more?" I asked skeptically after he tried to move away from the wall he was leaning on and stumbled slightly with me ending up catching him and propping him back up against the wall.

"I'm fine little alchemist. What are you doing here anyway with a tattoo like that?" He asked in what was an oddly coherent voice for someone who seemed so drunk.

"It's called not being given a choice. The Alchemists want someone on the inside, the Dhampirs need all the guardians they can get and the Moroi want to study me and figure out how someone like me can exist. Me? Well no-one really cares what I want so why would it matter." I said bitterly not really sure why I'm telling this guy my life story and grabbing the flask from his hand to take a swig myself. The unidentified alcohol burned my throat on its way down. There was just something about this boy that was different that made me want to like him.

_**A/N I know that wasn't really much of an ending but I wanted to post something today after taking so long to update and I haven't had a chance to write more yet. Can anyone guess who the guy she's talking to is? I bet you can it's not exactly subtle hinting ;p Please review as it makes my day, and makes lots of virtual, metaphorical hugs come your way! Lol that rhymed. It wasn't meant to… **_

_**Review!**_


End file.
